un engaño por un momento
by Xanxisk-chan
Summary: un pequeño accidente ocurre entre kei y miki, pero eso no significara que rompan esa relación tan hermosa que tienen Miki x Yuu


Xofa: los personajes de marmalade boy

Flor: no nos pertenecen...

Xanxisk: jijiji solo fueron prestados para esta historia…

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ----------------------------------

Xanxisk: solo disfruten y que esten bien mata ne!!!!!

Pd: se los dedico a mis mejores amigas, aun que una no este presente

PIA CASTRO, SOFIA RETAMAL Y FLOR LAMILLA las quelo muxo amiguis!!!!

Ahora el fic!!!

Un engaño por un momento

Era una mañana muy estupenda... los pájaros cantaban... el sol salía

Radiantemente, y ella se estaba despertando muy lentamente con pequeños estirones y suaves bostezos, estaba de buenas... hoy le daría una pequeña sorpresa a Yuu... despertarlo como le gustaba despertar... con gestos infantiles pero irresistiblemente tiernos, a esta hora los padres de Yuu y Miki estarían trabajando... al fin y al cabo ellos estaban de vacaciones y aun que, no podían decirle a los adultos la verdad de ellos, q estaban de novios seguían su romanticismo... como una pareja normal.

Miki corriendo va hacia la habitación de Yuu... y en cuento ella se tiro dejándole pequeños cariñosos beso Yuu se asusto un poco.

Yuu: aahhhh!!!!!!... Miki no vuelvas hacer eso – se calmo un poco – O.o que haces aquí? nuestros padres nos pueden ver

Miki: ahh... Yuu es que no te puedo ver por las mañanas?... jejeje – dijo con una enorme sonrisa picarona –

Yuu: si... pero cuando nuestros padres no estén... – le dijo con una muy bella sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla –

Miki: pero si, no están... jejeje... – acercándose mas a Yuu (N/a: que querrá esta OO) y más –

Yuu capto un poco la idea y el también comenzó a acercarse mucho... hasta que ambos cerraron sus ojos y dejaron q el amor y sensación los llevase... para completar eso en un beso... mientras que el beso transcurría Yuu dejo que su mano acariciara un poco el cuello, mejillas y hombros de Miki, esta se colocaba un poco nerviosa pero aquello sabia que era con mucho amor y cariño de parte del... sabíamos que Yuu no aprovecharía mas aya de la circunstancia, quien sabe estaban solos ( XDD no sé que poner XDD)...

Aun no se cortaba el beso, pero como los seres humanos y animales tienen que respirar, por obligación se corto... Miki lo miraba encantada y Yuu la miraba como si dependiera de su vida estar con ella... después de eso decidieron ir a vestirse, claro que cada uno en sus habitaciones

/----------donde Miki-------------/

Miki: haaa – suspiro – Yuu es tan lindo con migo... como no colocarme roja... parecía tomate... – se imagino mentalmente – uuu jajajjajajaj!!!!!... jajajajaj!!!... (no estará aburrida XD) ya Miki cálmate... – respiro – ya esperen que tengo que escribir en mi diario en la tarde... a ver que pasa en todo este día... – miró por la ventana – mmm, el día esta bien calmado... alo mejor me voy a quedar todo el día en la casa... mmm prefiero ver a Meiko... o estará con satoshi?... quien sabe, este último tiempo han estado saliendo mucho... jajaja... la verdad satoshi, si que la quiere conquistar... pero en fin... espero q mi amiga le simpatice mucho más... creo que aun no se puede olvidar del todo de na-chan... mmm

Desde la puerta sonó como un "tock tock"

Yuu: Miki?... estas lista?... – a tras de la puerta –

Miki: aahhh!!!... si, e no, ósea no Yuu aun no estoy lista – yuu se alejo para ver tele – ufff!!!... mmm... –pensando – tendré que decirle que hoy voy a ver a Meiko... pero debo llamarla antes... – se vistió todo... se coloco unos pantalones rozados con una polerita blanca... q en el medio decía kitty y zapatillas blancas muy bonitas... marca skechers(no tengo otra marca Niké?Oo?), y fue directo donde se encontraba el teléfono para marcar su numero:

Meiko: alo!, habla Meiko

Miki: hola Meiko!!, Soy yo Miki... oye Meiko... podríamos salir a alguna parte hoy?

Meiko: mmm... si... Miki... hoy estoy libre satoshi no me ha dicho nada hoy menos mal... – puso una voz aliviada -

Miki: hey!!!... podemos ir un rato a la heladería, deseo aparte de tomar un helado saludar a kei

Miki: claro Miki... vamos a donde se te plazca...

Miki: bien... te veo luego a que hora?...

Meiko: te parece en 15 minutos mas?

Miki: claro... deja q desayune y vamos a salir... ˆˆ

Meiko: bueno... mata ne!!! Miki

Meiko: mata ne Meiko!!! – Colgó – bien... ahora a desayunar y a decírselo a Yuu – se dirigió a la cocina... y cuando llego se encontró con que lo tenia servido y esperando a que ella llegara... – ooh... gracias Yuu...

Yuu se paro del sillon y se dirigio donde Miki y la abrazo por detras...

Yuu. Todo para ti Miki... – sonrieron los 2 –

Rápidamente Miki le hablo acerca de su dia

Miki: yuu... hoy voy a salir con Meiko... hace mucho que no estamos juntas por lo de satoshi... – Yuu puso una cara de decepción- pero no te preocupes... voy a estar bien si quieres puedes ir a ver a satoshi… de seguro querrá verte... pero... hagas lo que hagas no dejes que Suzu te manipule...

Yuu: ah miki... entre Suzu y yo no-pasa nada... solo somos amigos...

Miki: lo digo por precaución... jeje... ahora mejor vamos a desayunar... mañana si quieres podemos estar todo un día juntos...

Yuu: claro!!... lo que digas...

Desayunaron... sonrieron para luego decirse _sayonara_, ya era hora de que Miki se fuera ver a meiko...

-Miki!!! Aquí estoy!!! – decia muy contenta!! –

Miki: Meiko!!!... como has estado amiga... las vacaciones no nos dejan juntarnos mas seguido... – le decia abrazandola –

Meiko: jijiji... vamos Miki... no es para tanto...

Miki: jejeje... vamos a la heladería... necesito ver a Kei – dijo caminando hacia la heladería-

Meiko: pero Miki... que pasa si Yuu te descubre?...

Miki: que va a descubrir si... él sabe perfectamente que entre Kei y yo no pasa absolutamente nada

Meiko: bueno te creere...

Miki: - con una sonrisa muy picarona – oye... y que pasa con satoshi?...

Meiko: - se puso muy colorada – eh?... eh ee... con el no-pasa nada... – muy nerviosa – que insinúas miki!!!...– miki la miraba muy picarona – miki!!... pero si no pasa nada... mejor... hablemos de otra cosa!!...

Miki: ¬u¬.... mmm... para que cambias el tema... dime meiko q ha pasado entre tu y satoshi!!!?jejeje-

Meiko: pero s...i... no pasa nada!!!... q—quieres que diga?

Miki: meiko esos ojos no me engañan!!!...

-/-----------------------------por otro lado--------------------------------------/--

Xanxisk: mira flor!!... que bello chico ahhg!!!!... jejejeje!!! – decía esta muy, animada!! –

Flor: francisca porque no mejor... te calmas... mira que el jorge te puede ver...

Xanxisk: na!!... el jorge no... esta tan ocupado... con su Fernanda – celosa y fastidiada... –

Xofa: si xanxa, que va a pasar de tu relación con el jorge...

Xanxisk: pero yo quiero ver niños lindos!!!!....

Flor: mejor vamos a una heladería... tomemos un helado y ahi te relajas... – buena idea para pasar la locura –

Xofa: si!!!... quiero uno de chocolate!!.... ¬

Xanxisk: siiii!!! Chocolate, con frambuesa y pistacho ¬!!!

Flor: nnU... emmm mejor vamonos si?...

-/----------------------------de vuelta con Miki y Meiko--------------------------/-

Miki y meiko entraban por la heladería y se encuentran con Kei y la otra persona mujer que en este caso es X (XDDDD...) y cuando entran Kei pone una sonrisa muy apuesta que hizo temblar a Miki…

Kei: hola Miki… - después mira a Meiko y asiente – que hacen aquí?

Miki: pasamos para ver como esta todo… además quiero un helado y no encuentro mejor lugar que este jejeje – dijo con aquella sonrisa que adoraba Kei – kei? – sin darse cuenta el… se que da estático viendo como hablaba ella – kei?kei!!! KEI!!! –

Kei: aahhh!!! – casi se cae – miki!! No me asustes asi!!!! – dice medio enfadado – bueno que quieres!!!!

Miki: jejeje… yo quiero un helado de chocolate con frambuesa…

Meiko: y yo quiero uno de chocolate con frutilla….

Kei: no piden nada… -termino rápidamente el helado para dárselos a las señoritas – tomen

Miki y Meiko: Ho muchas gracias… toma – le dan el pago –

Kei: ehh no… yo los pago no se preocupen

Miki: muchas gracias kei!!

Meiko: si… muchas gracias…

Luego de eso… Miki y Meiko se van hacia el parque para que conversen y se los tomen ahí… pero…

Kei: he miki? - dirigiendose hacia ellas –

Miki: que pasa kei?

Kei: bueno… este… - un poco enojado avergonzado – puedo hablar contigo a solas en el parque a las 1.00 si?

Miki: claro… en que parte?

Kei: bueno… q te parece si nos juntamos aquí y nos vamos hacia aya? – un poco nervioso –

Miki: claro kei!!... ahí estare…

Mientras que las chicas salen hacia el parque… se queda viendo un chico serio… y confiando en que esto tendria que funcionar bien… o si no se iria a tocar el piano para siempre….

/---------------------------ya a pasos de la heladería------------------------------/

Flor: mmm menos mal que ya estamos llegando – decia fastidiada y cansada – xanxa comportate

Xanxisk: pero flor… me voy a portar bien, no creo que haya alguien tan hermoso esperandome ser visto por mis bellos ojos ¬

Xofa: mmm… Xanxisk… mejor relajate… ¬¬ como si tuvieras buenos ojos!! Mejor relajate o nos van a mirar raro…

Xanxisk: ah pero claro… aquí la loca soy yo… mmm! – hizo un puchero – claro tu estas solo por 1 el diego… ¬¬

Xofa: ahh si!?... miren quien habla un dia estas llorando entera por el jorge y otro dia estas mirando buenos traseros!!

Xanxisk: nehh!!!, como??!!! Eso es mentira… a mi me gusta solo el jorge el rubio nada mas!!!... menos mal que no me hacia cola… o si no seria como esas javieras que anda arrastrando a cuesta…

Flor: emm porque no mejor… nos callamos!!!!... miren que estamos entrando en la heladeria y ustedes siguen peliando ¬¬!!!!! –

Xanxa y xofa: siiii!!!.... quiero helado – la flor se cae estilo anime (XD) –

Entrando…..

Kei: buenos dias… que helado quiere? – lo dice con una sonrisa que al verlo Xanxisk queda totalmente ¬-

Flor: hola!... me puede dar un helado de chocolate con frutilla…- embozando una sonrisa –

Xofa:…. Yo quiero por favor uno de chocolate con lucuman

Kei: mmm? Y usted señorita que helado quiere – mirando a Xanxisk –

Xanxisk: quien yo?- se hizo un autocorrección – jejeje si claro, yo quiero uno de chocolate con frambuesa –lo empezo a mirar, muy explendidamente, era muy apuesto y mas para ella – aaahhh…. Pero que apuesto… miren como es… oh esos ojos ese pelo… ese cuerpazo ¬… ahhh mes estoy derritiendo – pensando – neh?

Kei: tome… - embozando una sonrisa – emmm… señorita…?

Xanxisk: aahh dios… oh my god!!... ejejeje.... gracias tome – paga los 3 – bueno nos debemos ir mata ne!!! – se dirigio con sus amigas y les decian gracias y sayonara – aahhh… creo que debo alejarme un poco de esta ciudad… mmm – puso cara de santo dios, pensando –

Flor: francisca mejor deja esas payasadas… ok?

Xofa: que ridicula….

Xanxisk: si se…. TT( se retiraron del lugar)

--------------------------------donde kei-------------------------------

Kei: dios!!! Son mas de las 1.00 creo que mejor me tomare un pequeño descanso… adios – poniendo una sonrisa, se dirigio a cambiarse e irse corriendo hacia el parque –

------------------------donde miki----------------------------------------

Miki: creo que kei se ha tardado un poco… tengo hambre unos minutos mas y me voy… -mirando hacia el cielo, de repente ve la cara de kei y salta del susto – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! – respirando por el susto – aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Kei!!!!

Kei: jejejeje… perdoname por no haberte esperado pero estaba ocupado… - se disculpo – bueno ahora podemos hablar con mas calma – se sento a lado –

Miki:- embozando una sonrisa – dime de que quieres hablar?

Kei: de que si puedo hacer por unos momentos esto y vuelves con tu noviecito después – la tomo del menton y le dio un apasionado beso –

Miki estaba nerviosa nunca antes había probado los labios de kei, realmente sabían bien, pero que estaba pensando!!!, ella estaba con Yuu y el único que podía hacer eso era él… pero Yuu no estaba, aparte nadie estaba viendo y si fuera por un ratito?... eso es por un rato no mas…

Y Miki le correspondió el beso… sabiendo que ella solo quería jugar un poco pero ya tomaría terrenos después… y cuando iba a cumplir el segundo paso, de introducir su lengua en la boca de ella , Miki no le gusto… y se separo del beso por aire y porque no quería ir al siguiente paso… para después mirarla

Miki: bueno eso fue todo sayonara – se dijo corriendo hacia su casa… con su corazón palpitante, dejando a un kei muy confiado y embozando una sonrisa –

-------------------------llegando a casa--------------------------------

los familiares de Yuu y Miki habian llegado para almorzar juntos ese día en donde estaba viendo televisión de lo mas comodamente… no le prestaron mucha atención a Miki, no la sintieron llegar a ir directamete a su cuarto… el unico quien fue, era Yuu…

Miki estaba sentada en su cama… pensando en lo ocurrido… ¿Por qué correspondió el beso de kei?... le gustaba?, bueno un poco pero no tanto… le gustaba mas Yuu era su novio…. Hasta que de nuevo se escucho un "tock, tock"

Yuu: miki?, estas bien, pudo pasar?- decia aquel chico preocupado por su novia –

Miki: - muy nerviosa que iba a hacer ahora? – si… con gotitas de dolor derramándose poco a poco en sus mejillas –

Yuu: miki?... estas bi………. – fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Miki – miki?

Miki: Yuu, perdoname!!!!!! por favor, perdoname!!!! Perdoname!!!, no se que estaba pensando es solo… que… no sé – comenzo a llorar y el rubio mostro una mirada sorpresiva – Yuu perdoname por dejar que me besara el kei!!!... no quise te suplico nuca mas por favor pero nose pense en ti y aaahhahahahahaha – llora muy fuerte – perdoname si me odias lo siento…

Yuu solamente la aparto un poco esto iba a pasar algun dia Kei nunca la dejaba en paz como ella trabajaba siempre estaria ese estupido… y lo mejor que hizo fue secarle las lagrimas y decirle " ya no llores me gustas mas cuando sonries" miki solamente abrió los ojos en impresión y Yuu solamente la acerco a su rostro ella entendiendo también y juntaron sus labios… para demostrarse todo el amor que se tenían que un simple beso sin significativo no iba a destruir la relación que con tanto trabajo costo tener…

Miki: Yuu… gracias… te quiero mucho… - le dijo abrazandolo por completo –

Yuu: yo también pero, no te dejes llevar por otras cosas – el la mira y ella solo asiente -

Fin ajajajaja q estupido gracias a todos!!!


End file.
